129dofusfandomcom-20200214-history
Living Objects
are a special type of item which can be placed on top of pieces of equipment, changing the item's appearance. You need a specific Livitnem for each type of equipment (i.e. a Livitinem Hat will only fit onto a hat). Livitinems can level up and gain a new form with each level, the maximum level is 20. They can also talk and react to things going on around you. Obtaining ; Bought from * Shop for 10,000 Ogrines (Whole Livitinem Set) * Shop for 6,000 Ogrines (Livitinem Hat) * Shop for 4,000 Ogrines (Livitinem Cape) * Shop for 600 Ogrines (Livitinem Amulet) * Shop for 600 Ogrines (Livitinem Ring) Raising have a minimum feeding time of twelve hours. However, you don't actually need to feed them, as they will not die (though they can become hungry). Feeding them twice at a time will make them obese and they will refuse to eat anything for about 2 days. Each Livitinem eats its corresponding type of equipment. For example a Livitinem Cape will only eat capes. gain half the XP of the equipment's level (so a level 100 item will give 50 XP). To raise a Livitinem from level 1 to 20, it needs 361 XP in total. So you need to feed it items, that level sum up to 722. Appearances Hat Livitinem Hat 1.png Livitinem Hat 2.png Livitinem Hat 3.png Livitinem Hat 4.png Livitinem Hat 5.png Livitinem Hat 6.png Livitinem Hat 7.png Livitinem Hat 8.png Livitinem Hat 9.png Livitinem Hat 10.png Livitinem Hat 11.png Livitinem Hat 12.png Livitinem Hat 13.png Livitinem Hat 14.png Livitinem Hat 15.png Livitinem Hat 16.png Livitinem Hat 17.png Livitinem Hat 18.png Livitinem Hat 19.png Livitinem Hat 20.png Cape Livitinem Cape 1.png Livitinem Cape 2.png Livitinem Cape 3.png Livitinem Cape 4.png Livitinem Cape 5.png Livitinem Cape 6.png Livitinem Cape 7.png Livitinem Cape 8.png Livitinem Cape 9.png Livitinem Cape 10.png Livitinem Cape 11.png Livitinem Cape 12.png Livitinem Cape 13.png Livitinem Cape 14.png Livitinem Cape 15.png Livitinem Cape 16.png Livitinem Cape 17.png Livitinem Cape 18.png Livitinem Cape 19.png Livitinem Cape 20.png Amulet Livitinem Amulet 1.png Livitinem Amulet 2.png Livitinem Amulet 3.png Livitinem Amulet 4.png Livitinem Amulet 5.png Livitinem Amulet 6.png Livitinem Amulet 7.png Livitinem Amulet 8.png Livitinem Amulet 9.png Livitinem Amulet 10.png Livitinem Amulet 11.png Livitinem Amulet 12.png Livitinem Amulet 13.png Livitinem Amulet 14.png Livitinem Amulet 15.png Livitinem Amulet 16.png Livitinem Amulet 17.png Livitinem Amulet 18.png Livitinem Amulet 19.png Livitinem Amulet 20.png Ring Livitinem Ring 1.png Livitinem Ring 2.png Livitinem Ring 3.png Livitinem Ring 4.png Livitinem Ring 5.png Livitinem Ring 6.png Livitinem Ring 7.png Livitinem Ring 8.png Livitinem Ring 9.png Livitinem Ring 10.png Livitinem Ring 11.png Livitinem Ring 12.png Livitinem Ring 13.png Livitinem Ring 14.png Livitinem Ring 15.png Livitinem Ring 16.png Livitinem Ring 17.png Livitinem Ring 18.png Livitinem Ring 19.png Livitinem Ring 20.png Uses Livitinem main use is that they change the appearance of your equipment. Nearly useless (apart from humor) for things such as Amulets and Rings, though they can mask the appearance of Hats and Capes which can either be handy for aesthetic reasons or to hide the build of a character (for PvP). They offer no other bonuses. Category:Living Objects Category:Equipment